


That's Hot.

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: "Babe." Nishinoya's voice sounds quietly and Asahi looks up at an upside-down Noya. "That's hot.""Huh?" Asahi groaned, shifting his body to the side and using his hands to push himself off the floor. He walks to turn off the treadmill. "What's hot?""Pretty much everything you do," Nishinoya says as he moves into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 26
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	That's Hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward  
> //Noya captioning everything that Asahi does with "That's hot/cute."

_ Huff. Huff. Huff.  _ Asahi's breath was hot against the air as his feet slammed against the conveyor belt. That flats of his feet hurt, burned slightly as they slammed against the treadmill. Asahi kept pushing forward. Always pushing forward. He could feel sweat dripping down his face, it made his sideburns slick. 

_ Slam. _ Asahi's footsteps stuttered and he almost tripped. He turned around quickly, his foot slipping slightly and ultimately falling against the ground. 

"Ow." 

"Babe." Nishinoya's voice sounds quietly and Asahi looks up at an upside-down Noya. "That's hot." 

"Huh?" Asahi groaned, shifting his body to the side and using his hands to push himself off the floor. He walks to turn off the treadmill. "What's hot?" 

"Pretty much everything you do," Nishinoya says as he moves into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge.

"I fell off the treadmill." Asahi attempts to argue. 

"Gracefully, my dear Asahi."

"You can't gracefully fall from a treadmill." Asahi argues following the other into the kitchen.

"That's hot," Nishinoya says turning toward Asahi and pointing.

"What is it this time?"

"You're sweating," Nishinoya comments, taking a sip of his beer.

"Being sweaty is not hot, Yuu." Asahi grumbles. Nishinoya smiles widely before taking another sip of his beer. Asahi rolls his eyes and slumps into the counter, sliding into a stool. "I hurt." 

Nishinoya hums and sets for his beer, he grabs an ice pack from the freezer. Always having some around for mostly Noya's injuries. They definitely come in handy. Nishinoya presses the ice pack to Asahi's wrist. He flinches at the touch. "That's also hot." 

"Yuu." Asahi whines. "Stop." 

"That's hot too, I love it when you're bossy." Nishinoya smiles a wicked smile. 

"Yuu," Asahi says sternly. Nishinoya smiles visibly at Asahi's tone. "Stop."

"Or what?" Nishinoya asks in a small voice.

"Or this." In a moment. Asahi was out of his stool, his hand slid over Nishinoya's cheek, cupping it softly. He searches in Noya's eyes for permission. Access granted. He sees in the way that Noya blinks and his breath shakes out to his mouth. Asahi leans in to claim the other's lips. As Asahi's hand goes to slide against Noya's side, Noya grips onto his arm to ground him. Asahi takes Noya's gasping breath into his mouth as he kisses him. 

Each word. The way that  _ hot  _ slid over his skin and melted him inside. Only Noya had that kind of power. And deep down inside Asahi had his own. The kiss lasted several seconds but neither of them was breathing anymore. He pulled away. His eyes stayed closed as he breathed Focused on his breath. Asahi could tell by the way Noya's grip was the same, and the breath on his face that Noya's eyes were closed. It took several moments before he opened his eyes. 

And Noya's were just fluttering open, and Asahi was struck once again by pleading eyes. Emotions reflected back at him like adoration and love. Asahi was speechless and so was Nishinoya. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
